友人
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: "Aku akan bertanggungjawab." Hanya itu yang dikatakan…/ "HENTIKAN NARUTTTOOOOO!" Teriak seorang…/…Tapi aku tidak akan memafkanmu sebelum kau..." Gaara diam sebentar "Mengizinkan aku menikahi…/ Oneshot, dadicate to : Akise Mizuno & Hwa Scarlet Natsume.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruGaa (FriendShip), GaaIno (Romance), NaruIno (Family), Slight SasuSaku **

**Genre: Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Dadicate to : Akise Mizuno & Hwa Scarlet Natsume**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo, Alur kecepetan, Abal, Ide pasaran.**

**Rate : T **

**Summary : **"Aku akan bertanggungjawab." Hanya itu yang dikatakan…/ "HENTIKAN NARUTTTOOOOO!" Teriak seorang…/…Tapi aku tidak akan memafkanmu sebelum kau..." Gaara diam sebentar "Mengizinkan aku menikahi…/ Oneshot, dadicate to : Akise Mizuno & Hwa Scarlet Natsume.

**-OoOoOoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari ini begitu panas dan menyengat. Tapi sepasang sahabat yang merupakan mahasiswa dari _Universitas Konoha_ ini tidak menghiraukan panasnya matahari dimusim panas ini.

Mereka masih tetap diposisi masing-masing. Yang satunya berdiri di depan pemuda yang berambut merah dengan mimik wajah yang sangar. Sedangkan yang satunya terduduk di atas tanah yang berdebu dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kata rapi.

Suasana disekitar mereka panas. Bahkan lebih panas dari teriknya sinar matahari di atas mereka. Pemuda berambut mereka yang dikenal dengan nama Sabaku Gaara ini berasal dari orang berada dan anak bungsu dari pemilik Perusahaan Sabaku _Corp_. Perusahaan yang dikenal masyarakat Jepang sebagai perusahaan pencipta barang elektonik yang _modren_, canggih, awet dan modelnya yang tidak ketinggalan zaman.

Sedangkan cowok yang satunya lagi memiliki warna rambut kuning jabrik dan warna kulit kuning tan, bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Anak Walikota Konoha pasangan dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Penghuni UK mengenal mereka sebagai sahabat, anak nakal tapi juga berprestasi dalam bidang masing-masing. Dan tidak lupa juga Uchiha Sasuke anak pengusaha ternama dari Uchiha Corb yang sekarang sudah bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri menggantikan ayahnya setelah keluar dari agen rahasia _FBI_. Tapi saat ini, yang ada dihadapan kita hanya ada Naruto dan Gaara. Saat ini mereka berada disuatu tempat yang jauh dari pusat kota dan di kanan kiri mereka hanya ada hamparan ilalang yang menguning.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya kepadamu **SABAKU GAARA**. Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku?" Tanya Naruto dengan sangat geram dan ada penekanan pada kata 'pada adikku'. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka cukup serius melihat ada bekas pukulan pada pipi bagian kiri Gaara yang sepertinya hasil karya dari Naruto yang terkenal dengan ketidaksabarannya.

Tapi cowok yang berambut merah masih tetap diam tanpa ada niat untuk menjawabnya.  
"Kau telah merusak masa depan adikku keparat!"

_**BUUGH..**_

Lagi Naruto memukul sahabatnya itu tepat di wajah. Dan sepertinya tidak ada perlawanan dari Gaara bahkan untuk menghindar.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Gaara sebagai balasan dari kata-kata Naruto.

"Cih! Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginan Ino untuk menjadi seorang Pramugari. Dan kau telah merusak impiannya brengsek!" Maki Naruro dan tidak lupa juga pukulan di perut Gaara.

"A-aku tahu Naruto. Ka..karena itu aku akan bertanggungjawab." Kata Gaara dengan tersegal-segal. Kepalanya pusing dan penglihatannya juga sudah berkunang-kunang.

Tapi Naruto tidak perduli dengan kondisi sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan 'Jangan pernah dekati adikku!' Tapi apa? Kau justru merusaknya brengsek." Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tajam layaknya singa yang sudah kelaparan.

"Dia tidak sama dengan perempuan yang selama ini kau tiduri. Dan aku pikir kau juga tahu, seberapa sayangnya aku sama Ino."Tambah Naruto. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Naruto tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku... Mintamaaf Naruto" kata Gaara sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

"Aku gak akan memaafkanmu keparaaattt!" Pukulan yang bertubi-tubi menghujani tubuh Gaara dan sebelum tendangan Naruto mendarat ke perut Gaara, terdengar teriakan seseorang.

"HENTIKAN NARUTTTOOOOO!" Teriak seorang gadis setelah keluar dari mobil meweh.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan brengsek?" tanya gadis yang bernama Ino kepada Naruto setelah menghampiri Gaara yang sudah pingsan.

Naruto hanya bisa diam membisu saat melihat adiknya Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura yang merupakan sahabat Ino dan kekasih dari sahabatnya datang.

"Tidak kusangka kau sekejam ini Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil membantu kekasihnya Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Gaara hendak memasukkannya kedalam jok belakang mobil Gaara.

"Tidak kupikir ternyata otakmu sebesar otak udang yang gak bisa membedakan mana lawan dan kawan Naruto!" Kata Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak sebelum menghabisi sahabatmu sendiri brengsek." tambahnya Sasuke yang sudah kecewa dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Diantara mereka bertiga Naruto memang tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum bertindak. Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Gaara yang memikirkan logika terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah. Kita bawa dulu Gaara ke Rumah Sakit." Kata Sakura menenangkan Sasuke dan membawa Ino yang sudah nangis senggugukan melihat perbuatan brutal kakaknya menuju mobil Sasuke. "dan kau Naruto, ikut dengan kami ke Rumah Sakit. Kita bahas ini disana." tambah Sakura lagi sebelum pergi mengikuti mobil Gaara yang dibawa Sasuke menuju RS.

**-OoOoOoO-**

Saat ini Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto sedang berapa diruang tunggu Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tidak ada yang berbicara sebelum Ino yang memulainya duluan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai membuat Gaara seperti ini?" Tanya Ino kepada kakaknya sambil menangis dan Sakura menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung gadis berambut blonde itu.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan itu setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadapmu." Jawab Naruto dengan penuh kebencian.

_**'Plak.'**_

Selesai Naruto mengatakan demikian, tangan halus Ino mendarat ke pipi tirus Naruto.  
"Jangan membuat aku semakin bersalah dengan Gaara setelah apa yang kau perbuat dengannya." Desis Ino.

"Bersalah kau bilang? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan denganmu? Tsk! Gila!"

"Naruto diam!" Ucap Sasuke saat melihat gelagat Naruto yang sepertinya akan meledak.

"Diam? Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa, harusnya kaulah yang diam Teme."

"Sebelum kau menyusul Gaara, lebih baik kau diam Naruto."

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang berat dan penuh tekanan, Naruto akhirnya diam. Karena dibandingkan dengan pukulan Naruto kepada Gaara, pukulan Sasukelah yang lebih ditakuti. Meski Sasuke sudah keluar dari agen rahasia_ FBI_, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak pernah melatih kekuatannya.

Setelah melihat kakaknya sedikit lebih tenang, Ino berkata "Harusnya Kau mendengarkan aku dulu Naruto. Waktu itu..."  
.

.  
**#Flashback**

Malam itu Ino dan kekasihnya Hidan sedang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temannya Hidan. Tidak pernah Ino membayangkan kalau pestanya bakalan sekelam ini. Minuman-minuman keras bertebaran dimana-dimana. Asap rokok memenuhi isi ruangan, bahkan ada juga yg bercinta disudut pesta.

Ino yang tidak kuat di dalam ruangan itu meminta izin pulang kepada kekasihnya. Tapi bukannya mengizinkan Ino pulang, Hidan yang pada saat itu sudah mabuk menarik Ino secara paksa dan memperkosa Ino secara brutal. Gaara yang merupakan salah satu tamu dalam pesta laknat itu, tidak sengaja melihat Ino yang sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan tampang yang sudah berantakan. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Gaara menghabisi Hidan yang sedang tidur karena sudah mabuk .

Gaara yang memang sudah suka dengan adik sahabatnya itu hanya bisa diam dan menenangkan Ino. Dia membawa Ino ke apartemennya karena Ino yang meminta karena tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya hawatir. Ino mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Gaara. Apa lagi cita-citanya yang berakhir kandas karena ulah lekaki bejat seperti Hidan. Dan yang membuat Ino frustasi itu saat membayangkan dia akan menjadi seorang ibu dalam hitungan hari.

"Aku akan menikahimu Ino." kata Gaara yang sepertinya sudah tahu isi kepala Ino.

"Tidak Gaara-san. Biarkan aku menanggungnya karena tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto-nii." Tolak Ino halus.

Saat Ino baru menjalin hubungan dengan Hidan, Naruto memang tidak setuju dan melarang keras hubungan mereka. Tapi Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto kalau Hidan itu orang yang bejat. Ino berfikir kalau itu hanya akal-akalan Naruto saja. Ternyata Naruto benar. Karena itu Ino rela menanggung malu karena mengabaikkan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Gaara membawa Ino kedalam pelukkannya dan berkata "Karena aku sayang Ino. Karena aku sayang makanya aku mau menikahimu." Gaara yang tidak mendengar apa-apa dari Ino hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino. Menikahlah denganku" kata Gaara lagi sambil melihat wajah kaget Ino.

"Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mengenal bajingan itu. Karena itu menikahlah denganku." tambah Gaara menjawab keterkejutan Ino.

**#Flashback off.**

.

"Jadi..." Naruto terpelongo setelah mendengar penjelasan Ino.

"Ya, Gaara tidak bersalah. Harusnya yang berada disini itu Hidan. Bukan Gaara. Hiks.." Jawab Ino memotong perkataan Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Mereka masih diam sampai dokter yang menangani Gaara keluar dari_ UGD_.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara dokter?" Tanya Sakura yang memang lebih dulu melihat dokter itu keluar dari ruang rawat Gaara.

"Gaara sudah siuman dan kalian bisa menjenguknya didalam." kata dokter itu dengan senyum yang terpancar di wajahnya.

Ino dan Sakura lebih dulu masuk sedangkan Naruto sepertinya masih ragu memasuki ruang inap sahabatnya sampai Sasuke berkata

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk menyesali dan meminta maaf. Dan aku yakin Gaara sudah memaafkanmu melihat tidak ada memar sedikitpun ditubuhmu." sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

.

.

**-OoOoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

Naruto masuk dan melihat Gaara sudah dikelilingi oleh adik dan sahabat-sahabatnya.  
Walau sedikit ragu-ragu, akhirnya Naruto sudah berada di samping tempat tidur Gaara.

"Hei..." Sapa Naruto kikuk.

"Aa.."

Cukup lama ruangan itu sunyi sampai Gaara sendiri yang berinisiatif menghilangkan kesunyian di ruang inapnya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin meminta maaf Naruto. Tapi aku tidak akan memafkanmu sebelum kau..." Gaara diam sebentar "mengizinkan aku menikahi Ino." sambung Gaara dengan seringai yang muncul di wajahnya.

Pada akhirnya ruangan itu ramai seperti tidak ada orang sakit di dalamnya. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima cacian dan makian yang di berikan Ino dan Sakura agar merubah sikapnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan itu sampai membahayakan nyawa sahabatnya sendiri.

Naruto menyesali perbuatannya dan merestui Gaara untuk menikahi adiknya. Karena Naruto sudah lama tahu bahwa Gaara menyukai adiknya. Hanya saja Naruto tidak yakin kalau Gaara serius menyukai adiknya melihat kelakuan Gaara yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan.  
Tapi melihat kesungguhan Gaara saat insiden tadi siang, Naruto yakin Gaara bersungguh-sungguh untuk menikahi adiknya.

Banyak pelajaran yang diambil Naruto saat ini. Dimana saling percaya sangat dibutuhkan dalam menjalin suatu hubungan. Bukan hanya saling percaya kepada pasangan saja. Tapi kepada sahabat juga sangat dibutuhkan. Karena saat kita punya masalah entah itu dengan pasangan, pekerjaan, sahabat banyak membantu. Baik hanya mendengarkan keluh kesah kita, ataupun sekedar memberi semangat, saran, atau pun pendapat. Karena manusia itu hidup tidak sendiri bukan.

_"Persahabatan diwarnai dengan berbagai pengalaman suka dan duka, dihibur-disakiti, diperhatikan-dikecewakan, didengar-diabaikan, dibantu-ditolak, namun semua ini tidak pernah sengaja dilakukan dengan tujuan kebencian"_

.

.

.  
**~Owari~**

.

.

**N/a :** Akhirnya kelar juga fict abalku Pair NaruInoGaara. :D  
Maafkan akan keterlambatanku ya **Mizu n Hwa**. :D Walau pun uda lewat selama 2 Tahun, aku emang berniat ko mau buat fict untuk kalian berdua. :D Hanya saja waktu Laura aja yang kurang. :) Semoga fict abal aku yang satu ini buat kalian berdua dan readers senang ya. :D

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
